


Busted

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: David finds Jack all busted up.





	Busted

Jack’s head hurt. Actually, Jack’s everything hurt. He was vaguely aware of the sounds of running water, and of somebody with long, gentle fingers running a damp cloth over his face. His left eye was just about swollen shut, but he managed to get his right one to open. The lights were so bright they just about seared into Jack’s brain, and the room was all spinny and wavering, but David’s face was also right near Jack’s own, and Jack couldn’t help it, he broke into a wide grin.

“Don’t you dare enjoy this,” David half snarled. “Because I’m not enjoying this. I’ll have you know that finding you beat up in the back of some alley was the worst thing that’s happened to me all month, and I don’t know what you were doing to make that happen, but you shouldn’t have been doing it.”

Jack wanted to answer, but maybe he wasn’t thinking clearly enough, or maybe he just knew that a tale of Morris Delancey going after him for throwing Oscar’s hat up in a tree wasn’t the kind of answer that David would appreciate. The problem with David was that he cared about Jack’s wellbeing, and somehow knowing that made everything Jack had ever done to himself seem dumber and more reckless in retrospect.


End file.
